Humanos
Humanos são uma espécie de seres racionais que aparecem e são referidos na franquia ''My Little Pony''. Desenvolvimento Em 28 de Agosto 2011, Jayson Thiessen recebeu a seguinte pergunta: "Humanos? Por favor me diga que vocês não adicioná-los em nenhum momento", à qual respondeu "céus, não!" Em 05 de Agosto e 06 de Outubro, o artista das histórias em quadrinhos da série Andy Price comentou, respectivamente, se referindo à obra: "Humanos: não. Nada que se desvie muito do que está estabelecido na série" e "HAVERÃO HUMANOS? Não. Não mudaremos a direção imposta pelo programa, nem introduziremos elementos que não caibam nele." Representação na série thumb|Pinkie Pie e Gummy usando óculos estilo Groucho Marx com narizes humanos. Há leves referência a humanos durante a série. Em Arco-Íris Supersônico, a Pinkie Pie usa um dedo de espuma representando uma humana ao torcer para a Rainbow Dash.. Óculos do estilo de Groucho Marx com narizes humanos aparecem em três episódios: Festa de uma Só, onde Pinkie Pie e Gummy usam um par desses óculos como parte de seu disfarce; em Já Estava na Hora, onde os óculos fazem parte dos suprimentos de festa da Pinkie, e um par dos quais é usado sem querer pela Twilight Sparkle após dar de encontro com a Fluttershy, que estava carregando os suprimentos; e em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, onde Fluttershy, Spike e Pinkie usam pares. thumb|left|Um contorno humano no desenho na parede. O desenho de uma silhueta humana aparece colada na parede nos episódio Os Bebês Cake e Finalmente um Amigo. Iron Will, que aparece em Fazendo Pé Firme, é um minotauro; isto é, o híbrido entre um touro e um humano. Similarmente, há o Lorde Tirek, híbrido entre um cavalo e um humano, visto nos episódios finais da quarta temporada. Criaturas tais quais dragões, cães-diamante, draconequi e grifos possuem polegares e falam. thumb|Da esquerda para a direita: Timothy Packford, [[Jim Miller, Katrina Hadley, Jayson Thiessen e Ishi Rudell.]] Em Um Pedaço da Vida, uma imagem de quatro membros da equipe de criação do programa com máscaras de cavalo e o codiretor de ''Rainbow Rocks'' com uma máscara de zebra aparece durante um único quadro quando o carro de música eletrônica da DJ Pon-3 bate no cajado com o rosto da Twilight Sparkle visto em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Representação nos filmes thumb Humanos aparecem e são postos em foco nos filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks e My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade. Nos filmes, Twilight Sparkle é transformada em uma humana ao viajar para um mundo habitado por humanos de pele multicolorida. Enquanto lá, ela conhece as contrapartes humanas de suas amigas pôneis, e outros humanos com fortes semelhanças a pôneis de Equestria. Outras representações Vários humanos aparecem com pôneis na mercadoria e em outras mídias relacionadas à franquia, como comerciais, com alguns humanos sendo representados de forma cartunesca, e outros sendo filmes por atores em live-action. Humanos cartunizados são vistos nas camisas artísticas do My Little Pony Project 2012 da loja virtual WeLoveFine, como personagens no aplicativo iOS da Hasbro feito pela Electronic Arts, e personagens de outros programas da antiga emissora de My Little Pony dos Estados Unidos, Hub, fazendo crossovers com personagens da franquia. Humanos em live-action incluem: *Tori Spelling e Mallory Hagan promovendo os episódios finais da segunda temporada e da terceira temporada, respectivamente; *Garotas pequenas em outros comerciais (com a Princesa Celestia em um dos brinquedos de Canterlot da Target e outras mercadorias, com a Princesa Cadance no comercial de um de seus brinquedos, com a Pinkie Pie e a Rarity, e/ou com a Princesa Twilight Sparkle nos comerciais para o conjunto do Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade); *Estudantes e uma professora na Hub High School com a Rainbow Dash e o Megatron de Transformers: Prime no comercial Hub High; *A Pinkie Pie aparece no episódio Cowboy Android! de The Aquabats! Super Show!, ao longo de outros seres humanos, protagonistas da série ; *O Boomerang do Reino Unido e Irlanda exibiu tanto no website promocional quanto no comercial da competição Make it a My Little Pony Christmas de 2011 a silhueta do Wikipedia:pt:Papai Noel, no seu trenó voador, puxando pela Fluttershy e pela Twilight no website, e pela Princesa Celestia no comercial. O Papai Noel também era um personagem não visto claramente em gerações passadas de My Little Pony. Garotas em live-action representam as pôneis principais, Sunset Shimmer, as Dazzlings e outros personagens em vídeos musicias e produtos promocionais de Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks e Jogos da Amizade. Uma versão editada de um desenho das pôneis principais em forma humana (feito antes de Equestria Girls) criado por uma fã foi postado da página oficial espanhola de My Little Pony no dia 26 de Junho de 2015. Galeria Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Human drawing S02E13.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png TASS S01E07 Pinkie Pie Cameo.jpg Hub Summer Pool Party "We" magazine cover.png Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png Magic of Friendship music video - EG Stomp.png Rainbow Rocks music video - Rainbooms and Dazzlings.png Veja também *Lista de personagens de Equestria Girls Referências Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Humanos